1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-luminous light emitting display device that may display an image by using an organic light emitting diode to emit light. Since the organic light emitting diode display does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, a thickness and weight thereof may be relatively reduced. Since the organic light emitting diode display may have high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed, the organic light emitting diode display may be used an a display device for a portable electronic device.